


Stray Cat Strut

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Harry has a moment with one of nature's furry creatures.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written Oct 2016 for hp_halloween and Alisanne. Thanks to the awesome starduchess for the once over.

The space between his shoulder blades burned from scrutiny, and Harry turned away from the window to look at the starer. A large black cat stood just inside the open door, letting in the cool, autumn breeze. The cat's midnight-coloured eyes, ringed with just a hint of yellow, bored into him. Harry grinned as he recognized the animal for its true self.

 

"Finally made the transformation, then? Well done. Let's have a look-see."

 

On silent feet, the cat sauntered forward, rubbing its leonine head against Harry's leg. A massive rumbling sound issued forth from the cat as Harry bent to rub along its back.

 

"Well, no marks, but aren't you a gorgeous creature? So soft, too. Nicely done, Severus."

 

"Merow!"

 

Harry continued to stroke the cat, cooing and admiring the animal. "I can't believe you are letting me pet you like this, so I am taking advantage of your generosity." He scratched the upturned chin, and laughed as the cat turned for him. 

 

"Harry, to whom are you speaking?"

 

Harry jumped, as did the cat, and both looked up as Severus entered the kitchen. "Err... you, I thought."

 

"Indeed." Severus arched a brow, and the cat turned tail and ran.


End file.
